lunarfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucia
Lucia is known as the Princess of the Blue Star. Her sole purpose was to revive the Blue Star after Zophar's assault. However, when Zophar is on the verge of ressurection, she is reawakened to stop his return. Personality Lucia was isolated for her entire existence as her only purpose was to heal the Blue Star without any interaction with the people of Lunar. As such, she knew nothing of the human world and is very naive and curious about the aspects of Lunar. Lucia knew nothing of human emotion either, so initially, she is very serious to the point of being insensitive. As a running gag, she could also take things people said to literally. When Lucia meets Hiro and Ruby, she begins to experience the depths of human emotion a little at a time. By the time she meets the whole group, she has integrated herself into Lunar and become good friends with everyone. She learns to feel compassion, sadness, worry, anger, relief, gratefulness, embarrassment, and most importantly, love. Lucia essentially gains her humanity through her relationships with her friends. Connection with Althena As Lucia is a Goddess on par with Althena, at full power her abilities are nearly identical to those of Althena. Lucia knows the Sacred Spells, can sense magic thousands of years old, and can easily control the power of the Four Dragons, all of which are abilities reserved for divine beings. She also exhibits the ability during Lunar: Eternal Blue to claim Althena's power for her own use after learning that Althena no longer existed as a Goddess. Role in Lunar: Eternal Blue Unlike other characters, Lucia cannot be controlled manually, so her actions are dictated by a combination of her own will, the status of the characters, and the situation at hand. For example, if one of the characters is low on HP, Lucia will heal that character. (It should be noted that Lucia's healing abilities are initally stronger than Ronfar's. Also, when it comes to healing, Lucia seems to have a tendency to heal Hiro even if his HP isn't all that low.) Lucia doesn't gain levels like the other characters do, instead her level is based on Hiro's current level, ie, when he levels up, so will she, although she does still take experience during a battle. Abilities Lucia has a host of abilities that are gained as the game progresses. This is a list of her powers in the game. * Napalm Shot-her initial attack, it is a ball of concentrated energy. * Heal Litany-heals another character. Target is random. * Magical Barrier-increases defense. Initially, Lucia only uses this on herself, but uses it on others later in the game. * Power Charge-increases attack. Target is random. * Lightning Bomb-a downgraded version of Thunder Blow. Attacks all enemies. * Thunder Blow-a field of energy that surrounds a group of enemies * Plasma Rain-rain from the heavens falls on all enemies. * Atomic Burn-A giant ball of energy that incinerates an enemy. Gallery Image:LuciaBromide1.jpg Image:LuciaBromide2.jpg Image:LuciaBromide3.jpg Image:LuciaBromide4.jpg Category:Deities